All in the Past
by Butchercup
Summary: "So just let it go and say goodbye. Adios. Sayonara. Adieu. Cheerio. Toodle-oo!" A one-shot in an exchange with ConformityisNonsense. The theme was 'Goodbye', so this is what I came up with.


_**SURPRISE MOTHER FUCKER! Random story! :D now of course I'm working on my crap load of stories, but this is part of an exchange with the amazing, the incredibly talented, ConformityisNonsense ! Seriously, this chick rocks! if you haven't read any of her stories, ... well, I- I can't even imagine that, tragedy! **_

_**ANYWAY! **_

_**If you know Conformity, you know she's crazy about Brickercup... so... this is a Brickercup one-shot**_

_**'Goodbye'**_

_**That's all I got. that is what she gave me as the theme of this story. that's all I had to run off of! Well when I think 'Goodbye' I think of a bunch of cliché stuff. Does Butchercup like writing cliché? no, no she doesn't. Was Butchercup going to give into the theme and write anything really cliché? no, no she wasn't. SO! Butchercup throught long and hard about how to twist this up and give you beautiful people something different, something that wouldn't necessarily be the first thought in your head when you hear 'goodbye'.**_

_**So now...**_

_**Butchercup Studios Presents...**_

_**All in the Past**_

* * *

"Brick, I really hate your guts!" Butch complained loudly.

"And I really couldn't give less of a fuck. Now keep your voice down before we get caught." Brick spoke surprisingly calmly, but even Boomer could tell he was getting annoyed.

Brick shoved a thin chain into his pocket, and floated to the bedroom door. Peering out and into the living room, Brick spotted Him lying on the couch, fast asleep. He smiled to himself, and eased the door shut once more before slinging a red backpack over his shoulder.

"Alright guys, this is just like sneaking into the kitchen for a midnight snack, just a little farther and more dangerous. So, no loud voices," Brick glared daggers at Butch, "-and no chickening out in the middle of the room." He directed the last instruction at Boomer, who looked down shamefully. Butch snickered at Boomer as he walked past him, but the blond kicked at his foot causing Butch to fall to the floor with a loud thud.

Brick turned sharply and growled. "If you two dipshits don't quiet down, I'll castrate the both of you in your sleep, and then convince two girls to have sex with you, just so they can point and laugh at your testicular-less crotches!" Butch and Boomer's faces paled at the cruel threat.

Brick steadily pulled the door open again, praying it wouldn't make a single squeak, and began to hover out of the bedroom. Never taking his eyes off of the snoring demon-creature, Brick motioned for his brothers to follow as he led them toward another doorway across the living room. Suddenly he heard a faint creak of the wooden floor, and turned around to find Boomer, eyes wide with fear, with one foot still in the bedroom and one stepping into the living room. The blond stared frightened at his enraged brother as he lifted his foot from the creaking wood, only creating a squeak twice as loud. Brick's glare hardened and he mouthed, "Flout, you fucking twit."

Boomer rose slightly above the floor and the trio continued their path into the next hallway. Once there, Brick hovered to the side, allowing Butch take the lead down the long corridor. Before Boomer could make his way past him, Brick slapped the blond up-side-the-head as he mumbled curses and insults. A little further down the hall, Brick noticed that Butch was no longer in sight.

"Where is that idiot?" he asked in a hushed shout. Boomer only shrugged with a smug grin.

"Gee, I don't know. We probably would have seen where he went if you weren't so busy _causing me brain damage!_"

Brick made a swift move to back-hand Boomer (Boomer flinched violently), but froze at the sound of breaking glass. Red and blue streaks dashed down the hallway and into the kitchen, where Butch happily munched on a peanut butter cookie with a glass of milk his other hand.

"Butch! What. Are. You doing?!" Brick demanded.

"The question, my dear hot-headed brother, is not 'what I am doing' but 'who put my favorite cup in the very back of the damned cabinet?'" Butch then gestured to the pile of broken glass "All those mugs' lives could have been saved had they not been _in my fucking way._"

Brick's eye noticeably twitched with fury, and he snatched the half-eaten cookie out of Butch's hand and chucked it into the garbage.

"…M-my cookie. I like cookies…" Butch sounded like a mentally pained child as he pouted.

"Let's get moving" he said coldly.

After wandering around the hallways, the boys finally approached the door they had been looking for. Brick opened the door and the trio was greeted with a rather large room, covered in dark, crimson red flooring and wallpaper. A single light bulb shined above a large black frame that stood at the opposite side of the room. The boys made their way up to the empty frame and only stared dumbfounded.

"So… how does this thing work, Leader Boy?" Butch asked. Brick analyzed the machinery that lined the back wall. It was complicated enough to stump him.

"What's wrong 'oh-wise-and-all-knowing-leader'? Can't figure it out?" Boomer teased, taking a large step away from Brick, knowing his comment was grounds for Rowdyruff Abuse.

"Oh shut up! As if you would even be able to-"

The entire room was lit up, as well as the frame. The emptiness became a swirly vortex before a current view of Townsville appeared. Brick and Butch turned around to a chuckling Boomer, who leaned cockily against the wall next to what they thought was a simple light switch.

"… You were saying?" It took all of Brick's will power not to punch the smirk right off of Boomer's face.

"Don't. Say. Another word." Brick growled. Boomer cackled as he returned to his brother's side. All together, they rushed forward, ready to jump through the portal and into Townsville.

_Smack._

Instead of the usual tingly feeling of traveling through a portal, the brothers were surprised when their faces met the harsh wall. The lights that once engulfed the room were off again, and Brick's heart picked up its pace when he caught sight of Him in the doorway.

"Going somewhere, _boys?_"

"Fuck" Butch muttered.

"My only question is 'why?' Why would you boys want to run away? Why would you want to leave behind _everything I've ever given you?!_ "

At this point, Butch was trying to stand his ground, Boomer was on the verge of wetting himself, and Brick only gazed up at Him with a bored expression.

"Come on, we're teenagers. You _must_ have seen something like this coming." Brick said blandly. Butch and Boomer only watched, due to lack of knowing what the hell was going on. Hey, they were just following their leader's orders.

"_You are my sons! _You will _not_ suddenly abandon this house because of you teenage hormonal decisions! _I _have given you a home to live in, proper training, and a goal to strive for. _How dare you try to abandon everything I've given you-_"

That was enough for Brick. Him had been so caught up in his rant, that he didn't notice the redhead zoom up to him. Brick upper-cut Him into the ceiling without warning.

"We don't fight your battles anymore. We have our own goal to strive for now." With one glance at his brothers, the Rowdyruffs took turns throwing punches and kicks at their former parental figure. Boomer sent a frightened kick to Him's side, sending him out of the room.

"Sorry!" Boomer shouted.

"Why the hell are you apologizing?" Brick shouted back.

"BECAUSE THIS IS CRAZY!" Boomer wailed uncontrollably as Butch slammed the door shut and flipped the switch back on. The portal reappeared in the once empty frame. Boomer could hear Him's angered pants from outside the room. "HE'S GONNA MURDER US! WE'RE GONNA DIE. WE'RE GONNA DIE. WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

Brick flew in front of his terrified brother and shook him violently. "If you're so damn scared then _stop flouting there and go through the fucking portal!_"

Boomer wasted no time in darting through the frame, disappearing into Townsville. Brick grabbed Butch's shirt collar and yanked him toward the frame. Brick fired an energy beam at the portal's switch, causing it to malfunction as it spewed sparks of electricity. He turned to jump through the portal but bumped into Butch who, for some stupid reason, was still there!

"What the fuck are you doing, dumb ass? Go!" Butch had no time to react, because Brick shoved him through just as the machinery began to explode.

* * *

Boomer stood in the darkness of an alley, staring at the area in which the portal spit him out. He couldn't help the small grin on his face when a vortex opened in the middle of the air. He could hear a faint screech become louder, until Butch fell out of the portal, literally fell on his ass, with Brick not too far behind him. Note that Brick landed perfectly fine.

"OH FUCK, SHIT BITCH FUCK!" Butch yelped, holding his ankle. "MOTHER FUCKING SHIT, MY ANKLE! OH DAMN EVERYTHING IN THE FUCKING WORLD!"

Brick rolled his eyes and Boomer furrowed a brow at him. "What the hell took you guys so long?"

"I blew up the portal, you know, so Him can't follow us."

"But can't he create his own portal to Townsville?"

"Yes, but at least now he won't be right on our asses. If he wants us so bad, he'll have to search for us first."

"THE PAIN IS UNBEARABLE!"

* * *

"Is he all tied up?" Brick asked as Boomer and Butch flouted into Fuzzy Lumpkin's cabin.

"Yeah, but no thanks to this whiny bitch over here!" Boomer pointed a thumb to Butch, who made his way to the nearest couch.

"MY ANKLE IS-"

"I DON'T GIVE A-"

"WILL YOU TWO PLEASE. SHUT. UP!"

Silence filled the room, well, until Butch decided to open his mouth. "Hey! What exactly was that 'we have a new goal to strive for' thing about? We never discussed any new path."

"Yeah, and why exactly did we run away in the first place? Him was right, we had everything we needed, why give it all up." Boomer joined in.

"Because! We're done with the whole evil non-sense."

Butch's eyes widened with both confusion and slight anger. "What do you mean? We can't just suddenly _give up _the only way of life we've ever known! That's crazy!"

"Well tough shit! I'm the leader, and I say _we're done! _So just let it go and say goodbye. Adios. Sayonara. Adieu. Cheerio. Toodle-oo!"

"WE FUCKING GET IT!" Butch shouted. Boomer bravely placed a calming hand on Butch's shoulder.

"But… why, Brick?" he asked, his eyes staring at Brick like an innocent doe. More silence engulfed the cabin. Brick stared at the ground, thinking of a way to keep Butch's out bursts in check. He finally found the courage to look his brothers in the eyes.

"A couple months ago… I broke a promise we made, years ago, when we were like seven." Brick spoke again. Boomer's eyes widened as he thought back to one of his favorite memories with his brothers.

"HOLLY SHIT, YOU FELL IN LOVE!" he yelled.

"Who in fuck's fuckery is Holly?" Butch asked.

"No one, it's just-"

"Damn it! Where did he go?" Boomer looked up to see that Brick was gone.

"See what happens when you start dumb conversations!"

"You're the one talking about some Holly chick! Is she at least hot?"

"THERE IS NO HOLLY!"

* * *

Brick soared above the clouds, out of sight. He'd tell his brothers another time. There was no way they would take the new information lightly.

As the house with three holes for windows came into view, Brick came to a halt. He peered through a cloud to find just the girl he was looking for, perched on a tree branch. Brick flew down toward the tree, making sure he wouldn't be seen. Just as he prepared another attempt to scare her, Buttercup's voice replaced the silence.

"What are you doing here?"

Brick huffed in defeat; it was hard shit trying to surprise her. "Aren't you ecstatic to see me?" he asked, now hovering in front of her.

Buttercup blushed, but still held a smirk, "Aren't you gonna stop using shit big words around me?"

Brick chuckled, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the thin chain. "Here. No stop arguing with me."

Buttercup furrowed an eye brow but took the chain and examined it. It was a simple letter, 'B', with silver lining and ruby red interior. Glancing back up at him, she saw Brick holding up a similar necklace, but with gold lining and a lime green interior. Buttercup couldn't contain the grin that etched at her mouth.

"Where did you even get this?"

"Hey, hey. It's not about the price; it's the thought that counts." Brick had on a genuine smile.

"You know that's not what I fucking meant." Brick smirked before silencing Buttercup with a light kiss.

"Oh how fucking adorable." Brick and Buttercup ripped their eyes away from one another to find Butch leaning on the very tip of the branch Buttercup was sitting on. "What Brick? Did you think I wasn't going to try and find out who robbed you of your heart so much that you're making us give up crime? Come on bro, you know me better."

"Alright Butch, you caught me. But no matter what the hell you say, it won't chan-"

"Calm your fucking self" Butch interrupted putting his hands up in the air. "You're so quick to assume, damn it. You're just lucky that, no longer being a public threat means I can pick up girls all I want without them throwing coffee in my face and running away screaming."

Buttercup scoffed. "Girls don't run away because you're a threat to their lives, they run because you're a threat to their eyes."

"Oh ha ha. That reminds me." Butch bent the branch down until the tip touched the grass and, with a wide smirk and confused protests from Buttercup, let it go, sending Buttercup catapulting into the trashcan. Butch made no attempt at containing his laughter, and Brick was about ready to break Butch's laugh box.

"Dude, what the hell!"

Butch ceased his cackles long enough to speak one sentence. "I like cookies, you threw my cookie away, so naturally, I throw away something you like!"

Brick glanced back at the trash can, where Buttercup looked ready to bury Butch six-feet-under. Before she could zip in front of Butch, Brick had Buttercup in a tight embrace. She watched the dark green streak fly off toward the forest and growled. Brick kissed Buttercup's neck sweetly, redirecting her attention back to him and whispered. "We'll take care of him later, together. After all, now we have forever."

* * *

_**I hope you liked! Conformity, so sorry about the wait, but I hope it was worth it!**_

_**Disclaimer by Bubbles: Butchercup does not own any of the characters in this story. Nor does she own the adorable idea of Brick and Buttercup having matching necklaces with the letter "B". That was originally a headcannon though up in the brilliant mind of ConformityisNonsense, and it solely belongs to her. Butchercup just thought it would make her smile a bit to see her headcannon here. *sigh* That was a long disclaimer. Butchercup, where's my Skittles?!**_

_**Me: *eating last of the Skittles* Review/Favorite/Don't Follow because this is a oneshot! :D**_

_**XOXO**_


End file.
